kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQ1SMS transcript
Transcript *You are standing outside a castle surrounded by an alligator-filled moat. *You are near the door of the castle. The alligators eye you curiously. *The door opens. *This long marble hall has a cold, dreary feeling. *This huge tapestried room echoes every sound. *You bow to the king. *When you speak to King Edward, he says: I am old, my end is near. You can prove yourself worthy to take the throne by going on a quest. Find and bring back the three magic objects that exist in my kingdom. If you bring to me the magic shield, magic mirror, and magic chest of gold the throne is yours ! *The King says, you have not succeeded in your quest. *You are in a forest clearing. There is a large rock here. *You move the rock and see a hole. *You see a dagger in the hole. *You take the shining dagger. *Standing here, you are crushed by the rock. *You are at the edge of a quiet lake. *The lake is so quiet you can hear the grass growing. *You are in the forest. You can see a stump and a hollow log here. *There is a pouch in the stump. *You now have a pouch filled with diamonds. *A rapidly flowing stream is pouring into this lake. *A rapidly flowing stream is flowing out of this lake. *You see a well-kept garden surrounded by an old stone wall. *You see an old stone wall around a well-kept garden. *You pluck a juicy carrot. *You have eaten the carrot. *The serenity of this glade is quite restful. *Your Fairy Godmother approaches. *You now have a spell. *There is a corral in the clearing. *The fence door opens. *There is a lovely forest. *An old well, unchanged in centuries, stands nearby. *You hack at the rope with the dagger. *You take the bucket. *You turn the crank and lower the rope. *You reach over, grab the rope, and climb into the well ! *You are at the bottom of the well. How long can you hold your breath? *You fill the bucket with water. *Wath out --- You are in the dragon's lair. *In the dragon's lair you see a gleaming mirror ! *The water hits the dragon, extinguishing his fire, and scaring him away ! In his flight he moves aside the boulder which blocked the cave exit. *You take the magic mirror ! *Your dagger pierces the dragon's heart ! *The dragon's fiery breath poves FATAL ! *You are inside a giant cavern. *This may not be the place to linger. *BEWARE! There is a dangerous wolf here. *The wolf has attacked you. You are a goner. *There is a very large oak tree here with branches stretching to the sky. *You are up in a tree, and can see a large nest. *In the tree you see a golden egg ! *You now have a golden egg. *There is a clover patch in this meadow. *You pick a common clover. *You pick a rare four leaf clover ! *You already have a clover. *The surface of this lake is as smooth as glass. *A large cave is at the edge of this meadow. *A kindly condor appears. You might be able to hitch a ride. *The view is magnificent. *A lovely tree graces this sylvan setting. *A wicked witch appears ! *The witch grabs you and flys off ! *Tall pines frame this delicate alpine lake. *You are at the foot of a small mountain, where you see a large door. *There are some trees beside a clear mountain lake. *An elf appears ! *The elf responds to your friendliness and gives you a magic ring which will make you invisible once only. *There are steep cliffs around a mountain lake. *You admire the infinite variety of nature. *You now have an empty bowl. *The forest is bordered by a rapidly flowing river. *There is a rickety bridge crossing the noisy stream. *There is a terrible troll blocking the bridge. *There is an attractive meadow dotted with trees. *A very tall tree dominates this glen. *You are near a little gingerbread house in a forest clearing. *As you eat the candy house; a voice says, Nibble, nibble, little mouse. Who is nibbling at my house ? *You are inside the witch's cottage, and must be very careful. *The witch appears to be gone from her small house. *The witch is standing near the stove. She's making the fire hotter. *You have bravely pushed the witch into the oven and destroyed here ! *The witch drops you inside a cage in her house. You will make a delicious meal for her ! *You are about to be served well. Well done, that is ! *You take the cheese *You take the note. It reads: Sometimes it is wise to think backwards. *The shadows of the trees fill you with foreboding. *A wicked wizard appears ! *The wizard has cast an evil spell which temporarily freezes you to the spot ! *The spell has worn off... You are free to leave. *There is a large walnut tree surrounded by several pines. *You now have a golden walnut ! *You see a rickety lean-to beside the river. *There is a crotchety old gnome. Guess his name and he will give you a gift. *Press any button, then enter your guess. *Sorry, your guess is not correct. Please guess again. *Your guess was very close ! Please guess again. *Sorry, your three guesses are used up. However, the gnome is giving you a gold key just for guessing. *The old bridge connects the steep banks of this stream. *Numerous flowers are growing in the fertile soil. *There is a large lake. *You notice a hole in the base of a large moss covered rock. *This is a peaceful meadow in the whispering pines. *There is a thieving dwarf near by. BEWARE ! *The dwarf is a nasty thief ... check your treasure ! *There are many smooth pebbles next to the river. *You now have some pebbles. *A large boulder splits the river into two branches. *There is an old bridge hanging tenuously over this babbling brook. *There is a stone bridge where the river branches join. *The water of this lake is crystal blue. *You are at the front door of an old, well-worn log house. *The cottage is run-down and sparsely furnished. *You have entered the impoverished abode of the woodcutter and his wife. The place is in bad shape...there only decent possession is that nice fiddle ! *You see an old log house and several tree stumps. *You notice a patch of flowers and a few tree stumps. *A dangerous ogre is near ! *The ogre has killed you ! *Near the low shrubbery is a large hole in the ground. *The condor has dropped you here. *This lovely meadow is split by the Raging River. *The troll accepts your gift and disappears. *The magic spell on you protects you. *The spell has expired. *You're in the deadly water. There is no hope. *You have fallen into the hole. *You have drowned ! *We are sorry you have not succeeded. The greatest quests are often the most dangerous ! *You see nothing special. *You can't do that now. *You throw the dagger with no effect *You are at the front door of an old, well-worn log house. *You see an old log house and several tree stumps. Category:KQ1SMS Category:Transcripts